


Connections

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Depression, Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Summer was part of Bran; Jojen understood this; the boy with the direwolf; the one whose heart is so cold now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bran/Jojen so I hope it’s good.  
> Enjoy.

Bran POV.

“Summer.” I said where was he?

I slowly fell asleep; I hope I didn’t dream of him, the one that left me long ago.

 

Summer POV.

“Summer.” He said.

Why did he want me? Can’t he tell I’m in pain, hurting all the time? All because of him.

 

Bran POV.

I tossed and turned this dream hurt, where was summer? Would he be here again?

“Bran.” He said, I couldn’t turn and look at him, why was he here?

“Bran look out for the crow.” He said slowly.

“YOU HAVEN’T BEEN HERE, YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND.” I shouted at him.

“Bran, control yourself, you know I long to find you.” He said.

“Find me?” I asked, “But your still....”

“Yes I’m still here Bran and I’m looking for you.” He said I turned and looked at him; a bright light shone in my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Reviews :D


End file.
